The present invention relates to a waterproof connector and a method of assembling the same. More particularly, the invention concerns a miniaturized multi-polar waterproof connector whose connector housing and terminals are connected to each other to thereby enhance the waterproofness of a plurality of electric wires, and a method of assembling the waterproof connector.
In recent years, there has been proposed a miniaturized multi-polar waterproof connector whose connector housing and terminals are connected to each other to thereby enhance the waterproofness of a plurality of electric wires, and a method of assembling the waterproof connector, which suits the construction of it.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H10-60096 as filed by the applicant of this application relates to a waterproof connector that waterproofs a plurality of electric wires and terminals by using rubber plugs and pieces of packing, and to a method of assembling it.